Miranda Sanchez the Pissed Off Cupid
by RTds9
Summary: Who would have thought that all it would take to get Lizzie and Gordo together would be for Miranda to be in a bad mood? One shot


Disclaimer-Nothing from the Lizzie show is owned by me,so please don't sue.I'm broke anyway.

Rating-pg (a few swear words)

Title-Mirnada Sanchez the Pissed Off Cupid

Miranda was sitting outside during her lunch time desperately trying to study for the BIG biology test she was going to have next period. She had been trying to study for it all last night but it seemed that everyone and everything was trying to keep her from it. First off her little sister had gotten a very high fever during the night and so her parents had taken her over to the hospital. Even though the doctors had gotten her sister fever down and her parents had called to say she was alright, Miranda found it hard to concentrate on her studies for worry over her sister. Than later on that night a bad storm had passed through HIllridge knocking the power out for just about the rest of the night. Do you have any idea how hard it is to study just using some candles for your light source? Miranda knew and trust her it was a major pain in the ass. But now she was using her free lunch time to study and nothing was going to distract her from it!

"UHHHHH! I HATE ALL MEN! THEY'RE ALL GOOD FOR NOTHING SEXIEST PIGS!" shouted the pissed off Lizzie as she flopped down on the picnic table across from Miranda slamming her lunch tray down on the table.

Well, there went that I got time to study and nothing was going to distract me thought I just had, thought Miranda sighing in frustration as she looked up from her book at the very upset Lizzie looking at her from across the table.

"I'm taking a wild guess here but I take it your date last night with Danny Kessler didn't go as good as you hoped?" asked Miranda hoping to get the 'I'm your best friend how can I help you and make you feel better' stuff out of the way so she could get back to her studying for the test.

"You guessed right!" Lizzie shouted in anger "It was like going to the movies with an octopus! When I would slap away one hand that was trying to grope me seven more would suddenly grab me in a place that I didn't want to be grabbed at!"

"I tried to warn you two days ago when Danny asked you out." Miranda sighed as she went back to looking in her book "He's got a reputation for being a groper and not taking no for a hint when it comes to it."

"I know Rand you were right." said Lizzie this time she was the one doing the sighing "It's just that Danny is so cute and popular and cute and athletic and....." Lizzie trailed off for a second before snapping back to reality "oh did I mention he was cute?"

"Yeah I think you did some where in there." muttered Miranda not looking up from her biology book

"Why can't I just meet a nice, funny guy who is sweet and would love me just for me?" Lizzie asked throwing her hands up in frustration "Is that too much to ask?! Why can't I ever meet a nice guy and fall in love with him!?"

"Hey Miranda,Lizzie!" suddenly came the shout from behind Lizzie.

Lizzie turned around and Miranda looked up from her book to see Gordo heading their way across the quad.

Great just what I need another distraction to keep me from my studies, thought Miranda.

"Hey Gordo!" Lizzie said waving at her other best friend "Have a seat." she said motioning to the spot next to her on the bench.

"Sorry I can't. I promised Ms.Thompson I'd show up soon to help her set up the speakers in the gym for the school band concert tonight." said Gordo shaking his head and than taking out a piece of paper from his back pack "But Lizzie I did manage to double check your chemistry homework during my last period."

"Oh thank you Gordo! I need all the help I can get in my chemistry" Lizzie said smiling up at him "How bad did I do on it?"

"Not bad"said Gordo as he laid the paper done on the table so Lizzie could see her work "You only got four, eight, ten and twenty-six wrong."

"Oh" was all Lizzie could get out as she looked over her homework paper.

"Don't get so down there McGuire." said Gordo patting her on the back and smiling at her "Those questions were hard, even for me. But don't worry I wrote down here on another sheet of paper the right answers and a quick summery on what you did wrong." Gordo said as he handed the other sheet of paper to Lizzie.

"Thanks Gordo" said Lizzie smiling up at him as she took the sheet of paper from him.

"Not a problem Lizzie." said Gordo shrugging his shoulders "Is there anything else I can help you out with?"

"Well if you don't mind I was wondering if you might stop by my house after school today?" said Lizzie.

"No problem"said Gordo "What do you need me for?"

"I was hoping that you might help me rearrange the furniture in my bedroom." said Lizzie "I want to try out this new feng shui article I read in a magazine."

"Like I said not a problem." said Gordo nodding "I'll be there right after school gets out."

"Thanks Gordo" said Lizzie her smile turning into a big grin "I can always count on you to make me feel better and to help me out."

"That's what I'm here for McGuire." said Gordo still smiling as he reached over and snatched a fish stick of Lizzie lunch tray"Well that and these delicious fish sticks you're having for lunch today."

"Get out of here and go help Ms. Thompson like you promised her!" laughed Lizzie as she slid her lunch tray away from Gordo reach.

"Ok I'm gone."laughed Gordo waving as he left "Bye Miranda"

Miranda just waved good-bye, never looking up from her textbook.

"Now what was I saying?" Lizzie asked turning back to face Miranda"Oh yeah!" said Lizzie snapping her fingers when it came to her "Like I was saying why the hell can't I ever meet some nice guy who loves me for who I am and will support me and stand by me when I need him to? Is that too much to ask for?!"

Miranda had had enough! Her temper was boiling over on not being able to study for the test and also over the major stupidity of her best female friend.

"LIZZIE MCGUIRE JESUS CHRIST HOW CAN YOU BE SUCH A MORON!?" shouted the fed up Miranda as she slammed her textbook shut and slammed it down hard on the table.

"What the hell are you talking about, Rand?" Lizzie asked her friend confused over her outburst.

"Lizzie you just sat there and went off on one of your custom little tirades about why can't you find a nice guy, right?"

"Yeah" said Lizzie in a meek voice

"Than two seconds after your little outburst Gordo appears.And not only did he check your homework for you, but he also worked out the ones you missed showing you where you went wrong! That way you could fix them before you turned them in! All of this to help you in a class that your having problems in right?"

"Well, yeah" Lizzie said meekly for she could see the anger burning behind Miranda eyes.

"Than Gordo agrees to give up his free time after school to come to your house to move your furniture. Am I right?"

"Yeah, but what the hell are you trying to get at Miranda?" Lizzie asked her friend in confusion "I mean I don't get why you are.........OH!" than Liz got what Miranda was driving at.

"About damn time you opened your eyes to finally notice Gordo and everything he's done for you over the years." said Miranda rolling her eyes.

"But I can't.......I mean it's not possible....me and Gordo...what I mean is....." stuttered Lizzie" It would never work out!" Lizzie finally got out.

"And what may I ask made you say such a dumbass comment like that?" asked Miranda.

"Well, because he's Gordo!" said Lizzie.

"Right he sure is," said Miranda nodding her head "And that's a problem how?"

"He's my best friend!" said Lizzie throwing out that lame excuse "And besides I doubt very seriously Gordo even thinks about me in that way!"

"OH MY GOD!" said Miranda sighing once again in frustration as she put her head into hands in disbelief "God how could you make her so smart on just about everything but than make her so dumb on this?"

"HEY!" shouted Lizzie a little offended at Miranda words.

"Lizzie,I'm going to let you in on a not so little secret," said Miranda as she looked Lizzie in the eye "Gordo has been in love with you ever since the sixth grade!"

Miranda watched as Lizzie just sat there with her mouth moving but no words coming out of it.

"What... how.... no.... that's not possible!" said Lizzie stuttering again "I would have known if Gordo had been in love with me since the sixth grade!"

"Lizzie the whole freaking school has known it since the sixth grade!" said Miranda "Your the only one who's had her head up her ass and has never caught on to the fact that Gordo is in love with you!"

"Gordo," Lizzie said looking down for a second but than looked back up with a huge smile on her face "is in love with me."

"Yeah hard to believe isn't it." said Miranda this time smiling.

"What should I do Rand?" Lizzie asked in a quiet voice.

Miranda could have sworn she heard fear in Lizzie voice.

"You go right this second and find Gordo!" said Miranda" You find that boy, you grab him and plant the most passonate, wettest and longest kiss you have ever planted on anyone in your life. You might want to even think about slipping him the tongue while your at it."

"MIRANDA!" Lizzie shouted mortified as she started blushing three shades of red.

"Hey it was just an idea on how to help you on getting him." smiled Miranda "You do want him don't you, Lizzie?"

"Yeah I believe I do."said Lizzie in a quiet voice.

Miranda only looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Ok that's not true." Lizzie said this time in a louder voice" I know for a fact I want Gordo.I think I may even love him.No!" said Lizzie shaking her head and shouted in a strong voice "I do love him! I'm in love with Gordo!"

"Well, in that case woman do like I said and go find that boy." said Miranda waving her hand in the air motioning Lizzie away "Go find that boy, slip him the tongue like I told you to and by this time next year you two will be voted cutest Senior couple and all that crap."

"Thank you Miranda!" shouted Lizzie as she jumped up and ran over to hug her best friend "I'll never be able to thank you enough for this!"

"Just go find Gordo and leave me alone to study."said Miranda as she pushed Lizzie off her and watched as the blonde girl took off running in the direction that Gordo had taken just a few minutes ago.

"Crazy kids" muttered Miranda as she grabbed her book and went back to studying, but she had a smile on her face when she said it.

The End 


End file.
